


Make Me Whole

by DemonsDaughter



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsDaughter/pseuds/DemonsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rumble and Frenzy one shot for libbyluvs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Whole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [libbyluvs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/libbyluvs/gifts).



> I have no idea if the characters turned out alright in the end, but it is my first time using them. I hope you like it, libbyluvs! I don't know if this is what you wanted, but I tried my best!

Hook hadn't allowed him to visit for quite some time while the repairs were being done, but the moment the door opened Rumble rushed inside and clambered onto a chair beside the medical berth where his companion and partner in crime lay.

"Frenzy? Frenzy, are ya alright, bro? Bro?"

"Hurts bad...who got me?"

"Blitzwing didn't take the joke too good, Frenz. Come on, let's get you outta here!" Rumble answered, helping his companion up. Hook had finally decided to let him leave the med bay, so they could be reunited after a full solar cycle of worry.

Their prank had gone wrong, the pair having decided that pissing off Blitzwing would be exceptionally funny. The reaction from the mentally unstable tank had been one of the best, but the payback had been vicious. Tanks were not to be goaded into conflict and the two troublemakers finally realized that they had best keep their pranks to Skywarp and the Seekers who were far less violent.

"He really smacked ya good, didn't he?" Rumble groaned, scooping Frenzy up in his arms and carrying him back to their quarters. Despite what many thought, they did not live inside Soundwave's chest compartment every click. They needed to recharge elsewhere like other bots and stretched their legs.

"Yeah...heheh...but he made a big scene. It was totally worth it," Frenzy insisted, snickering weakly at the memory of the triple changer losing his shit and throwing a massive tantrum when he realized the pranksters behind the relatively harmless prank. A tank could have some pink camouflage, right? There was nothing wrong with that...

But the reaction had gotten out of hand and Blitzwing had pummeled Frenzy once he got ahold of him. The red and black Cassetticon had been in the general area laughing and nearly got crushed by the big brute in his rage. Had Rumble and Octane not come in, Frenzy probably wouldn't have survived the ordeal at all. Blitzwing could get carried away even in a good mood and they had chosen to play with fire.

The pair was silent as they walked alone through the halls. Neither felt like they needed to speak, comfortable in the silence together. They were best friends and lovers, something not many bots could say they had. Rumble used the key code to get into their room and was glad for the seclusion. He needed to make sure his companion was alright.

"I'm glad you're okay," Rumble said softly, bowing his head so he could touch their foreheads together. He felt the other mech softly nuzzle back, the door to their small quarters clicking shut behind them.

"Same here, buddy. I'd hate to be out of commission for too long! We have stuff to do," Frenzy answered, although he sounded tired out. Who wouldn't be after being mauled by a raging tank? That took a lot out of a frame as did Hook's tender mercies.

"I do want to celebrate you gettin' out of med bay, though. You're back where you belong!"

"Gotta love that."

"Gotta love ya more! Give me a kiss or somethin' to welcome me back," Frenzy snickered, pursing his lips so Rumble could give him what he wanted. Rumble snorted at him but obliged, pressing a kiss to the soft metal. It was a chaste one meant to be teasing, the promise of something more on the horizon.

Rumble lay Frenzy down in their berth and clambered in after him, the black and red mech opening his arms for a hug. Rumble was gentle when he enveloped the other mech, careful not to harm any of the new welding. Frenzy grunted softly when his lover pressed on a sensitive area and shifted slightly so the position was better.

Frenzy had never felt so cared for and safe. Soundwave was strong and a good protector, but the feeling wasn't the same with him as it was with Rumble. He loved Rumble like nothing else in a physical and familiar way. Soundwave and the others were family, but Rumble was his everything. Touching the other mech's faceplate, he made a soft sigh.

"Thanks a bunch for gettin' me outta that slag. If it wasn't for you I'd be a flattened mini meatball!" he laughed, trying to keep things lightsparked even though he was feeling quite down for some reason. The near death experience had shaken him and shown just how easy it could be to be extinguished.

"You okay?" Rumble asked, sensing the disturbance in the red and black bot. Frenzy looked away, his visor dulled.

"Not so sure, actually. The wounds ain't too sore but knowin' that I could pass out just like that really scares me, ya know? I'm sure ya feel it, too. We're so small, Rumble! We're awesome as frag, but we can break so easily and when I get reminded of it, it messes up my head."

"Your head was already messed up!" Rumble snickered, gently roughing up Frenzy's helm in a playful way. Frenzy flashed him a grin, but it faded quickly. "But I understand what ya mean, bro. It's hard out there and we have to have each other's backs one hundred and ten percent of the time! I'll always be there to drag ya outta the bad situations even if I might get attacked by a tank."

"True love, huh?"

"For sure!"

"Anyway, are we gonna celebrate this or what? I'd hate to be kept waitin'! I've had enough of that layin' like a dead mech in med bay with Hook. That mech ain't much fun, I'll tell ya that!" Frenzy snorted, waiting to get pampered and loved. Rumble seemed like he was getting into the mood so there was a good chance things would work out nicely for both of them.

"I'll take real good care of ya, Frenz. Open up."

"That was fast!" Frenzy snickered, swatting his companion lightly on his helm before he opened his interface panels. He was quite proud of his spike and his valve, both a red and black scheme from his main color pallet. Rumble whistled at the sight, always thrilled when he got to get up close and personal with his lover.

"Lookin' good, Frenzy. As always!"

Frenzy and Rumble weren't mechs that were super into foreplay. Sure, they would do a little, but it mostly came in the form of teasing and light play fighting. Some wrestling or roughing up was all they needed to get in the mood. But since Frenzy was certainly not going to participate in any wresting matches, Rumble had to come up with something else that would please him.

"Want oral or somethin' special? I want to make ya feel better and all that good stuff," he offered, although he was unsure if the mech would take it. Frenzy looked a little sad at the offer, his visor flickering a bit.

"Honestly I'd rather you hold me and we go slow tonight. It's been a bad solar cycle," he said gently, rumble-purring when he was nuzzled by his mate. Rumble understood what he needed and was not going to tell him no.

The EM field flared with sorrow and fear. Rumble leaned closer and gathered Frenzy up in his arms, hugging him tight while the other mech's emotions came flooding across their energy signatures. On Rumble's side there was complete joy and thankfulness. He had worried he might lose his companion and to have him back was the most miraculous feeling. On the other hand, Frenzy's emotions were a turmoil of fear and self hate. He wasn't strong enough to fight off Blitzwing or a lot of other bigger mechs. What if one solar cycle that was the end of him? He couldn't leave Rumble behind...

"Quit that leakin' from the optics that ya do sometimes. We're both safe now, Frenz. We're free from all that," Rumble assured when he saw his mate was crying. Humans did it as well as Cybertronians, the show of open sadness quite compelling. All Rumble wanted to do was make it better again.

"Are we? Rumble, I could have died! I wasn't tough enough! I-"

Rumble shut his lover up with a claiming kiss, rolling them over into the berth and pinning Frenzy in a comforting way so their chests were close and their sparks could sync with one another. Their glossas danced together in their mouths, the two mechs clinging tightly to each other. It was comforting and felt so right, the two loving when they had chances like that to be fully together.

"Shuddup, ya little geek. I'll take care of ya, I promise."

Rumble pulled back his panels and lined his spike up with his partner's soft valve. He mounted slowly, giving Frenzy as much time as he needed to take him. Frenzy was surprisingly quiet during interfacing, the black and red mech gasping and whimpering softly with longing. Rumble growled back, the sounds urging him into further arousal.

"I love when ya do all those little sounds, Frenzy. They're real hot."

"Rumble...Rumble, please..."

"Beggin' already! Guess I can't tease ya much tonight," Rumble snickered, although it was meant to be nice and comforting. Making fun of each other was a part of normal life, so he figured if he kept it up it would pull Frenzy out of his slump.

Rumble got a pleasant pace going, rolling his hips as he worked his spike deeper into satin depths. He groaned himself when he felt the valve ripple around his length, rewarding him for the gentleness. Frenzy panted softly under him, not all that responsive in other ways besides his valve calipers squeezing around the spike.

"Oooh, Frenz, you're really tight tonight...love it, you nerd."

"Make me feel good, Rum...I need to feel like everything is okay," Frenzy begged, not caring if it sounded desperate or needy. He wanted what he said and hoped Rumble would do that for him.

"Don't worry, I gotcha covered. Anythin' ya want, Frenzy. I love ya even if ya are the second best troublemaker out there!" Rumble murmured, peppering Frenzy's faceplate with kisses as he languidly moved his hips. "We all know I take the first prize."

"I guess ya do...but quit talkin' now and and frag me, will ya?"

Rumble did just that, making love to his partner for as long as Frenzy needed it. Rumble was never going to deny him a thing in the end. He might tease and pretend that he wouldn't comply, but he always would for his soulmate.

"Feel better?" he whispered, holding Frenzy's helm in his hands. "Ya better after all that. I gave ya a good round!"

Rumble punctuated what he said with a deep thrust and got a loud mewl out of Frenzy, the bot scrabbling at his shoulder plates for something to hold onto.

"Yeah...much better," Frenzy assured, visor dulled with pleasure of being loved and protected. He was the weaker of the two and knew it. But when he was with his companion he always felt stronger.

"Then it's time for the grand finale!"

Rumble sped up and Frenzy shouted once with the sudden pace change. He squeezed Rumble with his legs and let the other mech rut for the end. He panted and let out a few breathy sounds as Rumble dominated him and made him feel like every circuit he had was on fire, his neural connections ablaze with sensation.

"Frag, yeah!" Rumble barked when he jammed himself deep and overloaded, the spike tie quickly inflating so they locked together while his transfluid spurted into the valve's depths. Frenzy groaned deeply, taking it all and enjoying the pressure as his middle plating shifted slightly for the transfluid.

"I love ya, Rumble. Ya always fix me before I break."

"Can't have a broken Frenzy," Rumble agreed, nuzzling his mate's cheek and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Despite being such a feisty pair, they did have their moments of affection and tenderness. They had no reason to show it to anyone except each other, the bots reveling in the feeling of love when they were alone. The Decepticons were a band of soldiers, but even soldiers broke down sometimes and needed someone to pick up the pieces before anything was lost.

"I'll always make sure you're okay, Frenzy," Rumble repeated, rolling them onto their sides so they could recline in the berth and settle down for recharge.

"I know ya will, bro. I'll do the same for you anytime."

The two shared one last goodnight kiss before they turned their visors off and slipped into sleep, held tight in each other's arms. Nothing would tear them apart, be it an angry tank mech or a disappointed Soundwave, a capture by Autobots or a never ending war-nothing would separate the bond that they had forged from something stronger than iron.


End file.
